Joe Stonetree
Capt. Joseph ("Joe") Stonetree is the commanding officer of the 27th Precinct of the Metropolitan Police in Toronto. During the first season of Forever Knight, he was Nick Knight's supervisor. The character was played by Gary Farmer. Character A large, imposing figure (although also overweight by the time of the series), Stonetree is a veteran of the police force, having served for more than 20 years. A sensitive, caring man, Stonetree is typically soft-spoken and optimistic. He also believes in a "hands-off" management style, often allowing his detectives to follow their instincts when it comes to leads and cases. Not one to shy away from duty, Stonetree is often at the station most of the night even after pulling an all-day shift and doesn't shy away from conflict or adversion. In many situations where a case could be potentially dangerous from a political standpoint, Stonetree allows the investigation to continue as long as the evidence is there. On the other hand, however, there have been a few cases where he put his foot down and stated that the case is closed. One such case was based on a personal bias, since it implicated his mentor's wife (and possibly the mentor) in the murder of a low-life sexual deviant. In the episode "Fatal Mistake", it is indicated that in all his years on the force, Stonetree has never fatally shot anyone. However, in that episode, Stonetree is shopping at a convenience store when there is a robbery attempt, which he prevents. He chases the suspects into an alley, and, when fired upon, shoots and kills a small-time thug named Eddie. The killing haunts him throughout the episode while Internal Affairs investigates the shooting. Evidence initially indicates that Eddie did not have a gun; however security tapes show that there was an accomplice, Billy Soule. Nevertheless, the bullets fired at Stonetree cannot be located at the scene. Certain that Soule must have fled with the gun, Stonetree investigates on his own. Eventually, he realizes that the bullets must have lodged in a parked van which was later towed to a junk yard. Although confronted by Soule, who wants revenge for his friend's death, Stonetree manages to overcome him and arrest him without assistance. With the bullets recovered from the van and the gun, which Billy had had on him while attempting to kill Stonetree, there is adequate evidence to prove that Stonetree's actions had been justifiable. Episodes of Significance ''The following is a list of those episodes in which Captain Stonetree plays a role beyond the norm, deepening our understanding of his character. For a full discussion of his role in each episode in which he appears, see Stonetree's scenes. This character only appears in season 1 episodes: *"Dark Knight" - the first episode in which the character appears *"Father Figure" - the only episode Gary Farmer directed as well as appeared in *"Fatal Mistake" Fan Fiction The following are works of fan fiction that include Captain Stonetree prominently among the characters. * "Civilians Among Us"http://archiveofourown.org/works/412649 by Stormheller * "The New Guy" by Greer Watson * "One Last Drink" by lastscorpion * "Stones, Fjords and Umbrellas" by natmerc * "A Stonetree Christmas Eve"http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/a/asto1160.txt by Veronica McKnight * "To Be Thankful" by Greer Watson * "Encounter in the Hills"http://archiveofourown.org/works/7865914 by Merfilly See also * Screen captures of Stonetree Stonetree Stonetree Stonetree Stonetree Stonetree